No prior art examples of synthesizing a fluoro polyoxo-alkylamine have been so far disclosed, but one example of synthesizing perfluoroalkylalkylamine given below:CF3(CF2)6CF2(CH2)3I→CF3(CF2)6CF2(CH2)3NR1R2In the reaction, NHR1R2, where R1, R2═H, CH3, is allowed to react with perfluorooctylpropyl iodide to obtain the desired perfluorooctylpropyl-amine in a high yield.    Non-Patent Literature 1: J. Fluorine Chem. 108, pp 7-14 (2001)
A process, which comprises subjecting 3-perfluorooctylpropanol CF3(CF2)6CF2(CH2)3OH to Dess-Martin oxidation in a CH2Cl2 solvent to convert the terminated CH2OH group to a CHO group, followed by reaction with benzylamine in the presence of a NaBH(OCOCH3)3 catalyst in a tetrahydrofuran solvent, then by a silica gel chromatographical treatment to obtainCF3(CF2)6CF2(CH2)3NHCH2C6H5and finally by reaction with hydrogen under one atmospheric pressure in the presence of a Pd/C catalyst in a diethyl ether/n-hexane mixed solvent to obtainCF3(CF2)6CF2(CH2)3NH2has been also reported. The process needs not only a long series of steps, but also necessary to use a special boron reagent and a chlorine-based solvent, making the process unsuitable for the industrial scale synthesis.    Non-Patent Literature 2: J. Fluorine Chem., 125, pp 1143-1146 (2004)
Another process for producing a fluoroalkylamine in a high yield by efficient amination of fluoroalkyl halide using ammonia in the presence of an iodine compound has been proposed, but the process inherently involves such problems as (1) difficult of availability of perfluoroalkyl chloride or bromide as a starting raw material, (2) the structures of the perfluoroalkyl halides are restricted by boiling points, etc. and thus have no such a high universal applicability as to allow the industrial scale production, (3) difficult removal of high boiling point aprotonic polar solvents used as reaction solvents such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and N,N-dimethylimidazolidinone after the reaction, and (4) all of the compounds are compounds having a perfluoroalkyl group in the tetrafluoroethylene skeleton, which are compounds capable of forming perfluorooctanoic acid in the ecological system now at issue, and thus are not preferable from the environmental viewpoint.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2003-137844